Sojouner's Afterglow
by redheadclover
Summary: Soj is a family friend to the Cullens who has the ability of Psychometry. When she comes to the Cullen's aid, she meets another vampire and falls for him. But when the Volturi wants to recruit her for her ability, will the Cullens protect her?
1. The Beginning

My name is Soj. Sojouner Jane McFarland to be exact. I was born March 17th, 1895 in Montrose, Colorado and I technically died April 20th, 1914 in Ludlow, Colorado. It's a bit of a long story to tell you, not a very nice to hear at that, but none the less a story that I'm forever haunted with.

How I became a vampire is a bit of a horror story really. I had a human mother and father, both whom I don't remember very much about. However I recovered a picture of them both, one of the only things I still have from my previous life. His name was Daniel, and hers was Caroline. They look rather young in the picture, and very much in love for that matter. I has a normal upbringing for a girl, always reading books my mother and father gave me and I learned how to take care of myself. We were never a rich family, so I had to resort to learning how to make things with my hands. I was also observant as a young girl into my teenage years. I could tell a lot from a person why simply looking at them. How they dressed, talked, used their hands, facial expressions, and their accents.

Daniel was a coal miner, and during my young teenage years there was a coal mining strike happening. That led to my family being evicted from our home. We ten decided to make a ten colony with the other families that were evicted on the public. Later, we were being attacked by strike beaters, private detectives, coal company guards, and Colorado militiamen. They shot and killed everyone there, 20 in all including women and children. It would go down in history as The Ludlow Massacre.

I was shot in the back and chest twice while trying to get away. I was farther away from the massacre itself, hiding in the forest close by and seeing my family die. But I was caught and shot in a instant, falling to the floor and left to bleed alive. As I was on the floor, close to death, it felt like hours were passing by instead of minutes. The end was close for me, I could feel it in my wounds and in the cold wind against my dying skin.

However, Someone stood right over my head and peered down at me. I remembered seeing wide golden eyes, filled with fear, concern, and maybe hunger. I didn't know who they were, or what they were. Were they a danger to me? I was too weak to run away from them as the mysterious being squatted down to my level. HIs face was suddenly clearer to me them as I was slowly dying. He showed great beauty in his face, everything about that face screamed perfection. He had brown short hair that looked natural wavy, it did fit him just right. I then thought of another scenario, was I dead and this was a angel?

All of those thoughts and perdicaments flew out of the window as soon as he bit my arm, the one place was wasn't covered in blood. For a second I thought I was dreaming, off in some other world. Not even two seconds later I felt the intense pain soaring through my veins. I felt like I was being burned alive from the inside out. Was I sent to hell? It felt like I was, yet I don't recall doing anything wrong in my life at all. Hours and Hours flew by, or so it seemed. How long was I going to go through this pain, this intense pain where I was screaming for death more than life.

I awakened in a large hotel-like cabin in Canada, deep in one of the Provincial Parks against Takla Lake. The figure who bit me is my creator named Nathaniel Dunstin, or Natty if you will. He explained to me what happened to me and that I was vampire just like him. He then explained to me his life story, how he was changed during the early 1700's after almost dying from a disease. He also had other vampires who worked with him at the hotel. One was named Rosco, who was chnaged in the early 1800's in Massachuets. He had short black cropped hair with a round face and had broad shoulders, shadowing over others. The other vampire's name is William, who was changed in the around the same time as Nathaniel in England. William had the special ability of projecting a visible force field around himself or others in close contact with himself.

At first I was scared of Nathaniel, someone so charming who was a creature of the night. I was brought up with the belief at vampires were evil, feeding on humans and coming out at night. But he explained to me how he survives, only feeding on the blood of animals. It was still acting for blood, but he didn't want to harm any humans in the process. He wanted to be civil towards them, though they don't know our kind existed. It seemed like a logical way to live, so since he created me, he taught me everything he knew.

I learned how to hunt animals swiftly and in stealth mode, how to fight in hand to hand combat against other vampires, and threw at me books upon books. I learned how to speak German, French and Spanish, along with picking up some mechanical skills to help out. He also taught me about another group of individuals that were uncommon to humans but not to vampires: shapeshifters. SOme of them were kind to vampires, and others didn't like us. I never knew the reasons why when I was a newborn, but as I got older I learned it was more territorial reasons, along with pride and privacy.

I also discovered I harnised a rare and powerful ability, something Nathaniel has never seen before: Psychometry. I can retrieve, or "sense" if you will, the entire history of a object or person I come in physical contact with. When I come in contact with a person, I can retrieve every action, thought, word spoken, emotion, or location that person has ever encountered. Carlisle himself has only heard of this ability coming from only a handful of vampries in all of our existence on earth, at least five or six to be exact. His belief was that I brought my observant trait with me for my human life, which led to me having this rare and unsual ability. So to have a rare ability such as pyschometry, I had to be careful about using it on other people, not that I was using it on a regular basis.

Nathaniel owned and ran a hotel-like placed for vampires and shapeshifters, and he's owned it for most of his vampire life. We were located against Takla Lake in Canada, away from any large human population, and for good reason. It's a rather large facility, capable to hold about 60 vampires and shapeshifters and one time. It was like a regular motel, rooms for each being, a bar that blood of both humans and animals, along with sitting rooms and parlors. My father thought of the idea of getting human blood that was donated instead of trying to drain it form humans themselves, only because we would have vampire occupants that would indeed feed on human blood.

As I got older by the decades I was introduced to Carlisle Cullen, another vampire whom only fed on the blood of animals. It was in fact Carlisle whom inspired Nathaniel to be a vegetarian vampire, and they were old friends from years and years before. Carlisle was more like my UNcle, or my second father if you will, and I had the opportunity to meet the rest of his family. He had a beautiful wife named Esme, two daughters named Alice and Rosalie, and three sons named Edward, Emmett and Jasper.

They weren't his real children, but they were around my age or younger. Most of them were created by Carlisle himself, except for Alice and Jasper. They were there own little family whom I loved dearly, all of them made a impact on me. The boys of the family taught me how to fight and hunt, also how to hold my own while the girls took me shopping and showed me love that I needed from a female. I would visit them every once in awhile. Having three male vampires around me at a constant rate made me long for a female figure to look up to, a mother or sister figure. Esme, Rosalie and Alice filled that hole inside of me, giving me such wonderful advice, support and love a young girl needed, at least that's what I thought.

I thought of my vampire life going off to a slow start, but it all changed when one vampire came through those doors and changed it to a faster one.


	2. Does This Belong To You?

"Here, that should do it." I said aloud in a grunt as I tightened about the pipe. Rosco nodded his head, seeing what I was doing and looking back over his shoulder at the other tendants coming through. Some of them were on there way out for good, and others were just leaving for the day. I hopped down from the small step ladder I was on and placed the tools back in Rosco's hand, seeing him rearrange them on the belt once more that way he liked it.

It was the late afternoon and going into dusk, the perfect time to go hunting since we were basically isolated from human contact. Most if not all of the vampires who stayed with us would go out at this time, if not then right before sunrise. But with that freedom they had rules if they were going to stay with us at our facility. It wasn't like we were to strip them of all of their freedom really, just a few rules.

For one, they all have to respect each other. I knew some vampires were fine with shapeshifters, and others didn't like them. Even some vampires didn't like each other, the same with the shifters. BUt they all had to respect each other when it came to hospitality. Keeping the noise level down, and trying not to kill each other. Our hotel was a neutral area, meaning any hostilities or sore spots were forgotten.

Or second and important rule for vampires was simple: no hunting humans while at our facility. It was too much of a risk to be discovered by humans, since we did run a vampire and shapeshifter hotel like place. If a human was found dead, others would try to find whoever or whatever killed them and if they come to our door, the Volturi wouldn't be pleased. We did have a supply of human blood for them to drink from if they wanted to, all of which were in blood bags from donations. Nathaniel was the one to monitor that part of the hotel, since I was far too young to try and handle it myself.

"When did you say the Cullens were coming over?" I asked Rosco aloud, the both of us walking down the hallway and down the stairs. Our big front room had plenty of furniture, books on the shelves of any subject and lots of room. There was already a few of our tendants sitting in the areas, talking to each other as Rosco and I went over to the front door.

"They were going to arrive within the hour, Carlisle said he would call." Rosco explained to me as I opened the door to step outside and see Takla Lake. It was a beautiful lake afternoon, the sun already hiding behind the mountain ranges around us and the lake, along with the cool wind coming through to have a million different scents. The trees, how crisp they were and the cool scent of the lake, along with the scent of the other vampires. Some of the shifter smelt of wet dog, but I was so used it seeing I was surrounded by them on a constant rate. I loved the cool breeze of the lake coming through our area and into the hotel, it would calm me on certain days.

"It'll be good to see the Cullen family once more." Rosco said to me in a small smile, and I could see how he liked them as well. He would get along just fine with the boys, wrestling with them every once in awhile when they would visit. I smiled with them, thinking about how nice they were to us.

"Where's William?" I asked aloud suddenly, looking over at Rosco and seeing him shrug.

"Probably with Nathaniel. Nathaniel wanted to get a hunting session in before the Cullens arrived. You know how he is, he wants to be presentable and not thirsty." Rosco explained to me as I caught a familiar and tasty scent from the cool breeze. There was a bear close by, all alone and vulnerable. Now I was never a fan of the animal blood we had at the hotel, bottled up for any who needed it. I loved hunting, it gave me a thrill and acceleration. William was my hunting partner, other than Nathaniel of course. Rosco, on the other hand, was always tempted with human blood. It wasn't his fault really, he came to know Nathaniel in 1945 and stayed with us ever since, but before he was on human blood. So trying to transition was very hard for him, and still was up to that point.

"Perhaps we can go on a hunting session ourselves? You look rather thirsty." I said t him seeing the dark golden orbs of his eyes. He smiled slightly and nodded his head, knowing he needed to eat after not eating for four days or so.

"Come, I smell bear due North two miles away." I said to him in a low tone, hearing how thirsty I was. He smiled, a wicked smile I would always see on his face before he would hunt, and we both bolted into a run. It was a game we would play, who would get the animal first.

We ran through the forest at our top speed, dodging the trees and rocks in our way as if we were dancers. But we ran as fast as we could, Rosco would lead at times, then I would at times. Almost a tease to each other, who would be first to get our prize. I could smell the bear, it was coming closer and closer and the thirst I harbored was more intense.

Rosco pounded on the Bear like he was cat on a chew toy. He wrapped his arms around the bear's neck and I heard the bear roar, trying to get him off. I slowed, watching in anticipation as Rosco snapped its neck, the bear now a lump of fur and dead at our feet. Rosco peered over the bear, I could tell he was very thirsty. He then looked up at me, his eyes now black.

"Now." I said to him in a low tone, hearing a sigh from his lips and he started to feed in a ravish state. I kept a eye out for us, in case of any other visitors wanting to join in our feast. Rosco was never one to share, since he was still trying to make the transition in a smooth state, making him share was impossible. He would only share with me, since I was the nice one.

I crouched down low as I heard something rather close by, it must of been another animal but I wasn't so sure. Rosco looked up form his feed, clean as a whistle as he looked at me with concern. His eyes were slowly going back to gold once more as I looked around me again, hearing nothing this time. The sky was getting darker and the moon was showing high above us.

"Keep feeding." I said in a low tone, seeing him out of the corner of my eye eat some more from the bear. I stay low, knowing if anyone was going to come for us I would be ready. Rosco then rose up fully and I saw his golden eyes on me.

"There's still some left." He said in a soft tone, now fully satisfied. I stood up and walked over to my meal, drinking in as much as I could as Rosco stood by to watch. He crouched low as I felt my thirst disappearing. It felt nice to feel it go down my throat, cooling me and making me happy again.

After my feast was done, Rosco stood up completely in a fast rate and I did as well: he cuaght something not far from here. I looked at him and smelled the air, something unique was in the air. Rosco could smell it too and it was from a vampire. A unique smell of pine, along with rain and coolness. I knew then who it was: the Cullens.

"Carlisle and Rosalie, along with Emmett." Rosco said aloud and I smiled, knowing each of their scents as well. I then walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and seeing him look down at me.

"I'll go up, you stay down." I whispered to him, seeing a smile on his face. It was another game we would play with the Cullens, mostly on the boys. I would sneak up high above them in the trees and then and right on one of the boys when they least expected it. Something I picked up on Emmett, since he was the one who loved to play wrestling games. Rosco nodded his head and started walking towards their scent. I then walked over to the nearest tree and started to climb, a trade I learned from Nathaniel. I climb up in a fast rate, being very high up but high enough to see what was happening on the floor. I kept Rosco in my eye sight as I jumped from one tree to another, hardly making a sound.

It was fun jumping from tree to tree, feeling like a stealth agent as I kept up with Rosco. He kept walking in a slow but meaningful pace, he then changed his pace to go a little bit faster. I then knew the Cullens were in his eyesight. Looking forward I saw them all walking over to him in a small huddle. Something about their stance showed that they were pleased they arrived.

"Carlisle, it's so good to see you!" Rosco said in a warm tone as Carlisle approached him first. Carlisle Cullen, the one man whom would make every woman;s heart swoon when they look at him. His dashing smile and looks would kill if they could, and bless Esme for being just as beautiful. I was sad to not see her with him, but perhaps she wanted to stay back in Forks. Rosalie was still radiant, having me feel ugly being next to her. Her golden hair was long and down to the middle of her back as her face would make a man's heart melt. Emmett was still child-like, though very handsome indeed. I hopped to another tree right above them all and I peered down, trying to stay so quiet.

"Very good to see you Rosco. I see you just feed, good to hear you're still staying strong with the diet." Carlisle said in a soothing tone, patting Rosco on the back. Rosalie and Emmett nodded their heads.

"I just had a bear, I needed a good feed today." He said in a smirk, in which Emmett's face lit up in glee.

"I need to get one of those up here, I hear there out and about these days." Emmett said in a smile, Rosalie smiling and rubbing his back.

"I'm sure we can get you one up here." She reassured him in her sweet tone.

"Where abouts is Nathaniel?" Carlisle said in wonder to Rosco.

"He had his own hunting trip with William. He should be back at the hotel soon." Rosco said in a smile to him as Emmett moved a bit closer to my target. I smiled, moving a bit in the trees, ready to pounce on him. I then threw myself out of the tree and straight down onto his back. He spun around and looked up at me with the last second. I saw his bright golden eyes on me with a small gasp on his face as I landed on him, I grabbed his shoulders, my shoes touching his lower back and he fell onto his back. I was crouched on him like a cat, looking down at him and seeing the look of shock on his face. I then looked up at Carlisle and Rosalie, seeing a small smile on both of their faces. Rosco was pleased, crossing his arms in front of him as I tilted my head to the side. I shrugged and pointed to Emmett in a playful way.

"I'm sorry, does this belong to you?"


	3. A Scent So Sweet

"Nice one Soj." I heard below me as I looked down, seeing Emmett smile at me. I got off of him in a flash and held out my hand for him to take. Pulling him up I looked back over at Carlisle and Rosalie and smiled at them both.

"Hello Carlisle, Rosalie. It's nice to see you again." I said to them in my polite tone, seeing the both of them smile at me in return. It was now night, the moon was high above us and the cold wind was coming through from the north, setting the dreary mood for us.

"I see you're still active, Soj." Rosalie said to me with a raise of her eyebrow. I shrugged as Emmett smiled at me. She knew the playful banter I had with Emmett, nothing more and nothing else. THat was one of the things I loved about Rosalie, she drew the line and she knew I would never ever cross it.

"I don't let old age take the best of me." I replied back to me, moving the curly hair I sported away from my now golden eyes. She smiled a genuine smile, something I would rarely see. I then looked over at Carlisle who kept his smile on his face.

"It's good to see you, Sojouner." He said to me in a small smile. I nodded my head back at him, seeing him then look over at Rosco.

"Shall we head over?" He asked him in a casual tone. Rosco nodded his head and we started walking. Rosco was in the front, then Rosalie and Carlisle, having Emmett and myself take the rear. I kept a look out behind us and around us as we walked through the forest. Rosco lead us through a clearing and then against the lake, having us walk along the water and seeing the wide open lake with the landscape dancing along the water.

"Emmett I find it odd that you didn't react faster like you did before." I teased him, hearing him laugh and playfully shove me.

"Hey I'm seventy, leave me be." he said to me, having me role my eyes.

"Come now, don't blame the age. I'm ninety and still as graceful as before. I think you lost your touch." I said to him, receiving a raised eyebrow from him.

"I'll leave that to William." he said to me in a grin and we both laughed. I then heard something running behind me and I stopped walking, looking over my shoulder and breathing in a human breath. The others stopped as well, watching me as I scanned the forest once more.

"Soj?" Rosco asked out to me as I stayed silent. Someone close by was running for some reason, and I didn't know whether it was to us or away from us. I could smell another scent, something very sweet and enticing. It was a vampire, not a human. The scent came to me with the breeze coming through the branches of the trees. I was no intrigued on who owned that scent, and why they were running.

"Come, let's keep moving." Rosco said aloud, having me look back at him and nod his head. We kept walking, having me think of that scent. I never came across a vampire scent that sweet before. Some sweet scents were because of how young they were, if they were newborns or young in age. But this one was just because of how good it smelt. I knew it wasn't human, human scents are lighter and they harbored a floral scent. This one was dark, almost like wine.

"Here we are." Rosco said aloud in a hint of pride in his tone of voice. I smiled as well, seeing the hotel lit from the windows and such. We walked over to the front door and went inside, already seeing the lively-hood of vampires and shapeshifters inside. There was at least twenty beings inside the facility, talking to each other and only giving the Cullens a mere glance or two.

"I like what you've down with the place." Carlisle said aloud in a cheerful tone.

"Dear friend! At last, you're here." I hear over my shoulder and I look over to see Nathaniel. He was near the hallway that led to the bar and he walked over to Carlisle with a huge smile on his beautiful face. William was behind him, his dirty blond hair was slicked back and his hand was holding his pocket watch. He smiled at Carlisle as well as Carlisle and Nathaniel hugged.

"It's good to see you friend. I'm sorry if we're a tad late." Carlisle said to him, but Nathaniel shook his head.

"Nonsense, you're just in time. I have the parlor all ready for us to have our little chat." Nathaniel said to Carlisle aloud, but I was too occupied with two vampires walking into the front room.

These two vampires roam together, Evan and Patrick. I know Evan was a vegetarian, but Patrick was more of a shady vegetarian. It was hard to figure him out, since he would drink our human blood we stored here ever couple of hours. So to see them leave for the day earlier that morning, I was worried if he slipped. Plus something in his scent was off, way off. So I walked over to them both, standing in front of them and placing my hands on my hips.

"Boys." I said aloud, seeing two pairs of eyes on me, wide with fear. Evan glanced at Patrick for a mere second, but Patrick kept his eyes on me. I saw his golden eyes, but he could of slipped. He raised a eyebrow at me.

"Ma'am." He said in a cold tone, having me hold out my hand for him.

"You know the drill, give me your hand." I said aloud to the both of them. One of my roles at the hotel was to do a background check on each occupant in case if they ever relapsed. I would check the past hours when they were gone, only for safety reasons. They all knew I was going to do this, so running from me was that last thing they wanted to do.

Evan placed his hand on mine and I held his hand in both of my own, closing my eyes and blacking out. _ I could see he was running with Patrick next to him. He then was at the lake, standing on the shoreline with his feet in the water slightly. he then had a deer to feed one, and nothing else came through my head. _

I opened my eyes and smiled at him, releasing his hand. Evan smiled slightly at me as I looked over to Patrick.

"Your turn." I said to him, seeing his sneer at me.

"I don't need to show you anything." he replied back to me in a cold tone. I eyed him from my spot. I knew he was going to play hardball with me.

"You will show me your hand boy, what do you have to hide?" I said to him in a lower tone. He looked at me for a mere second, then slowly placing his hand in my own hands. I held his hand in between my two hands and concentrated.

_He was running with Evan, dodging the trees. He then stopped in a clearing and I could hear human voices in the side of my head. He then crouched behind a tree, to see a young woman all by herself hiking. The next sight I saw was of the woman looking over at him and screaming._ I snapped out of the vision and looked up at Patrick, seeing frightful eyes pour into my angered ones.

He knew about the rules we had about humans: he relapsed. I felt anger flooding me like a whirlwind as I snapped. Grabbing his neck, I lifted him high in the air and felt his struggle in my grasp. I then shot him down to the floor and held him tight against the floorboards with my iron grip of a hand.

"I didn't mean it, the scent was too much. I had no choice-" I squeezed his neck, making him stop.

"We always have a choice. Don't tell me you had no choice, that's the worst lie a vampire could say. She might of had a family, a husband and children. But you took that away from her because you 'had no choice'." I said in a growl to him, seeing how wide his eyes were in fear and concern. I wasn't going to kill him, it wasn't in my nature. I knew everyone else in the room was looking and was silent about it.

"I'm giving you five seconds to get out of here until the cycle is done in you. Don't come back until the cycle is done." I said to him, releasing him and standing up completely. He shot up and ran out of the room and into the forest once more, having me crack my knuckles and fix my hair. I hated being the law, but it had to be done. I looked back over at the Cullens and Nathaniel. I saw him nod at me, showing he approved and I nodded back at him. But as soon as I was going to say something else, the same scent from the forest came through once more. I looked back to the front doors where Patrick came from, I saw a vampire around my age or older walk through with a backpack over his shoulder.

He was rather skinny, almost gangly and boney but had some muscle in his upper arms and chest. He had brown hair that was short and messy, long enough to go over his eyes and have him move with a flick of his neck. He wasn't as beautiful or intriguing as the Cullen when it came to his face, but he wasn't ugly either. His eyes were rather wide and curious, as if he landed on a strange planet and had no idea where he was.

He was wearing baggy blue jeans with no shoes, a black v neck shirt that showed his granite pale chest slightly and a black leather jacket over it. His grip on his backpack was as if he was afraid it was going to disappear. It was a death grip, something no one would want their necks to encounter. He glanced over at me were a second, and I looked down, feeling as though I was staring badly at him and looking like a idiot. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see him walking over to the front desk we had and looked around, not knowing what to do.

His scent was something I've never encountered with a vampire before. I walked over to him cautiously, seeing how he looked like he was on edge and was about to snap. I walked behind the desk and faced him completely then, closer to his face.

The face wasn't gorgeous, like the Cullen for certain, nor was it ugly to turn away to. It was weary, yet strong. The young man sported wide eyes and dark chocolate brown hair, along with a slight larger nose than the norm. BUt he gazed at with wide golden eyes, how wide and gold they were.

"Hello, welcome to our hotel. My name is Soj." I said to him, holding out my hand for him to shake. I didn't want to seem rude to him at all. But he looked at me for another second or two, as if he was trying to figure me out like a puzzle. He then reached up and grasped my hand, having me feel warmth in his hand. His eyes were still on mine as he spoke.

"I'm Trevor Ambrose."


	4. May I?

"We have some rooms for you open, if you'd like to stay for more than one night." I said to him, opening up the computer William had set up for us. I started to type in his name, looking back up at him. He was scanning the area with some curiosity and some fear. It looked like he was running from something, or from someone.

"How long will you be staying with us." I asked him, seeing his eyes go back to me. He was uncertain, that much I could tell. He sifted his weight and readjusted his backpack over his shoulder.

"I'm not sure." He said to me with some evident hesitation in his voice. I smiled at him, showing I understood.

"Most vampires that stay here don't know how long they're going to stay, it's okay." I reassured him, seeing him nod his head. A small smile appeared on his face, making me smile as well. It was odd to think I really liked his smile, making me sound like a silly human girl. I looked back down at the computer, trying to ignore the fact I was staring at his smile for far too long.

"Are you a vegetarian?" I asked him, seeing his eyes on me once more as soon as I was done with the question. I saw his golden eyes, knowing he was a vegetarian, but I had to ask since it was hotel policy.

"Yes." He replied to me as I nodded my head and typed it in.

"Now, would you like a bed or no. The only beds we have are in the shapeshifter wing on the right side of the hotel." I explained to him, wondering if he did want one or not.

"No thank you." he replied to me and I smiled, typing it in. FInishing it up I closed the computer and took out the key for his room. I walked around the desk to be in front of him once more, seeing his eyes looking around once more.

"I'll show you to your room." I said to him, seeing his head snap back over to me and a small smile on his lips. I then started to head over to the main staircase. He followed closely, close enough for me to breathe in his scent one more. It was so sweet, making me cringe from how much it was enticing me. I snapped out of it and walked down the hallway.

* * *

"Here we are." I said aloud as I unlocked the door for him. Opening the door we both peered inside. There was a couch against one wall that was painted a light blue. The couch itself was a dark brown leather, a desk and chair was against the opposite wall. There were a couple of paintings on the walls of the forest and lake, some of them Rosco did himself. There was other little knick knacks around the room. Nathaniel made some good money while running the hotel, having some connections and making a good amount of money to have it be a lavish hotel.

"Hopefully you'll like it in here." I said to him as he walked inside completely and looked around in wonder. He carefully placed his backpack on the couch and shoved his hands in his pockets. Iw as then curious on why his backpack was so precious to him. Most if not all of the vampires that would pass through would treat their luggage with little or no value. Most had nothing to bring with them anyhow, so this was a new case.

"Do you need to hunt?" I asked him in a casual tone. He looked over at me and ruffled his brown hair with his skinny fingers. That action alone made his scent me like a ton of bricks. damn him for smelling so sweet.

"Is there a lot of game out here?" He asked me in casual tone, the tone of his voice was smooth like honey but uncertain. I could tell he was scared of the situation. His voice was also another factor to my attraction to him. I didn't know whether to call it attraction or not, but I was drawn to him now.

"Plenty, but not until morning. We do however have blood for you here at the hotel if you want." I suggested, seeing him walk over to the couch, sitting down cautiously.

"I could get you some if you want." I said to him, walking over to him and sitting down far from him. He looked a little scared at first, but smiled at me. I could tell he might of been a little hungry, even though his eyes were wide and golden. Did I make a impact on him as well as he did on me?

"That would be nice." he said in a timid voice, making me smile and nod my head. He smiled back at me and I cocked my head to the side.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are you from?" I asked him, folding my hands in front of me just to be proper. I always forgot how to act in front of men, but thanks to Esme and Rosalie I learned how to act like a young woman. Nathaniel also contributed, teaching me all that I knew about manners and being mature. I love him for that.

"I'm originally from Massachusetts, Salem really." He started, facing me on the couch. My eyes widened when he told me he was from Salem. I've heard it was beautiful there some times in the year, and I've yet to see that place yet.

"I bet it's wonderful there in the fall." I said to him as a comment. He smiled and I heard a small laugh escape from his lips.

"It is wonderful there. I've never seen so many colors on one tree before. Though I do admit the winters there are very cold and frightening." He said in a smirk and I laughed from his comment, "Though when I came up here once or twice with Adam, I was very wrong."

"Adam?" I asked him aloud with a hint of curiosity. He gave me a nervous laugh.

"My brother, older brother. You see, we both were changed together." He said to me and then he looked down in his lap. I could tell it was a sour note and I looked down at well, clearing my throat. It was a horrid feeling, bringing up something he didn't like.

"I'm sorry." I said to him in a slow tone. He shook his head.

"No it's not your fault." He said in a reassuring tone. I saw a small smile on his lips as I looked at him once more, seeing that it was okay. I smiled as well, thinking of how interesting he was.

"So, do you live here as well?" he asked me in curiosity.

"Yes I do, with three others." I replied back to him, "I was changed in 1914 in Colorado."

"I see, I was changed in the late 1600's." He replied back to me, having me raise a eyebrow at him. he gave me a strange look.

"What?" He asked me in confusion and fear. I smiled and shook my head.

"Nothing, it's just that...forgive me...but you seem like a vampire who was change much earlier than that." I said in a small laugh. A small smile went on his face and he nodded his head.

"I've learned to blend in with my surroundings." He replied back to me, "What had you stay up here instead in Colorado?"

"Well it's secluded up here, so I don't have to worry too much about temptation. Plus I have nothing to go back to in Colorado. Have you ever heard of the Ludlow Massacre?" I asked him. He nodded his head as he kept waiting for my answer.

"Well I died in that." I replied, hearing a small gasp from him and I looked over at him. His eyes were so wide now. I found it odd that I was telling him this, since I just met the young man. Not to mention I was becoming addicted to his scent, slowly but surely. Which is why I wanted to get to know him. Only to identify him as the boy with a scent like heaven would probably be wrong, well for me it would be anyways. But I wanted to know more about him, something I never did with any other vampires that passed through.

"I'm sorry." he said to me in a small tone. I shook my head.

"I don't mind talking about it." I replied back to him. He nodded his head, having me think we should talk about something else. I then saw him look across the room at the desk and at the record player that was on top of it.

"You have a record player?" he asked in curiosity, and also with a hint of excitement. I smiled as he got up and walked over to the record player, peering inside to see what was inside. He then looked back at me and pointed to the record player, as if he was a child wanting to play with a new toy.

"May I?" he asked in a polite tone, having me smile a bit bigger than usual and nod my head. He smiled and turned it on, his fingers working on it as if he worked on it yesterday. It amazed me on how swift and graceful his fingers were against the contraption. The record started to play, Suite for Solo Cello No. 1 in G Major, BWV 1007: I. Prelude filled the room and I smiled. I love listening to Back when we were in our off season, it gave me time to read and work on my handy skills. Bach was a good way to pass the time in my opinion.

Trevor's eyes were warm then as the first couple of notes filled the air and he smiled, stepping back a bit and looking at me as if he just discovered something magical. He swayed slightly with the rhythm of the song, something that caught me off guard. I smiled seeing this, how content he was with the song playing.

"This is Bach, yes?" He asked me in wonder and in glee. I nodded my head, seeing joy in his eyes and smile.

"Joshua would play Bach all the time when I was with them, back in the day." he said in a joyful tone.

"Joshua?" I asked in curiosity.

"The one who changed me, his name is Joshua." Trevor said to me as he kept listening to the music. I could tell he really liked it, form his body language that went from rigid to loose, to the smile that was evident on his face.

"So who are the other three you are living with?" Trevor asked me as he looked over at me from his spot in the middle of the floor. He stood still then, no longer swaying slightly with the music like before.

"Their names are Nathaniel, Rosco and William. Nathaniel changed me, and Rosco and William just work for him here at the hotel." I explained to him as he walked back over and sat down next to me again.

"But it's only the four of you here all year round?" He asked me, thinking I was sad about it. I shrugged and thought about it for a second. No one stayed for a long time other than Rosco and William, they would drift by like dust in the wind. I never got close to any of them, knowing they would leave me behind.

"Yes." I replied, looking back at him. He nodded his head and moved some of the hair away from his eyes.

"Well I see you can hold your own against men, from that little stunt with the two vampires earlier." He said to me, having me smirk at him. So he did see that, and how horrid I was! I felt ashamed them, knowing he saw a side of me I was never proud of.

"You care to try and test that?" I asked him in a challenging tone. He laughed and shook his head.

"I don't think so."


	5. Penelope

Trevor looked at the books we had in our parlor on the first floor of the hotel. While he did this he took a long and slow sip from the blood I gave him, seeing his eyes brightening from the blood in his system now. We took our conversation from the room he was staying in to the parlor, partially because I wanted to show him around the hotel and get to know him much for. He wanted to look at the books, having me think he had a little interest in the books.

"I take it you like to read?" I asked him in wonder. He smiled as he looked at all of the books from row to row, as if it was a latest discovery. I sat down at the couch across from the bookshelf, only wanting to watch him look and ponder at the books. I found it interesting, as if I was studying him.

"Not as much as I wanted to. I prefer another hobby." He replied to me as he looked back at me, moving some of his hair away from his eyes once more. That simple move was beginning to be a favorite of mine, and how silly of me to think that way I just met him.

"And what would that be?" I asked him in wonder. He seemed like a reader to me, someone who was quiet and observant. But it was rude of me to judge him, only meeting him that very night formally. He smiled slightly, as if he said his own joke in his head and he was now laughing at it aloud.

"I prefer to cook." He replied to me with a worried tone, as if I would disapprove. I smiled widely at that discovery. The culinary arts was odd for a vampire, since we only fed on blood and nothing else. If we tried any human food it wouldn't go down so well, almost like eating dirt according to Edward Cullen. It was partially true.

"I think that's great." I said to him in a honest tone, seeing a wider smile on his face, "What brought up that hobby?"

"I learned from books and other places, wherever I went. I don't know why I love it, but it's like music." he said to me in a grin, having me feel a bit warmer on the inside from his simple smile. I casted my eyes down, again feeling foolish for lingering at him for more than one second or two. I then saw him look at one particular book on the shelf. I got up and walked over to see what he was looking at and smile, seeing the very book that was my favorite: Odyssey.

"Have you read it?" He asked me with curiosity. I smiled and nodded my head, seeing the golden text on the side of the book.

"I would read this book constantly when I was a newborn, only to try and not thirst for blood. I grew to love it." I explained to him as I reached out to grab it. But he reached for it as well, and our fingers barely touched. I pulled away from him, hearing a gasp coming from his lips when our fingers touched. I smiled nervously as he pulled the book down in his hands and held it between us.

"I apologize." he said to me in a low bit soft tone. I smiled at him and shook my head.

"No, it was my fault." I said to him, seeing a small smile on his lips. I couldn't help put feel a pull in my chest, something about that smile made me feel new again. He then looked down at the book and smiled, opening it to a random page.

"Do you like any other books?" I asked him as he skimmed the pages throughout the poem. He shook his head, I could see ever brown hair on his head moving with this simple action.

"Only this one. Others aren't as good as this one. I love how it's written." He explained to me as we peered over some of the poem together.

"I personally love the character, how determined he is to go back to his wife and son." I said to him aloud, seeing him look up at me and smile.

"Penelope." He said aloud, his voice ringing in the room with such lightness. I was too lost in the sound of his voice to understand what he said.

"Pardon?" I asked him in a flustered tone. He laughed slightly, seeing how flustered I was for a mere second or two. I knew if I was human, the blush would be evident on my face.

"The name of his wife, Penelope. I personally thought of her as a strong woman, being faithful to her husband and keeping the hope that he will return in her mind." he explained to me, having me look at him with disbelief.

"Now you're only saying that to make yourself look good." I said in a teasing tone. he laughed a light tone and shook his head.

"No honestly, I think she's a wonderful character. She knew her husband and kept the hope alive that he would return to her." He said to me, looking back to the book and smiling as he read some more. I then heard a noise by the door and looking over I saw it was Rosalie. She was looking at me with a small smirk on her lips, motioning with her head to come over to see her. Trevor looked up and saw her as well, looking back over at me and smiling.

"I need to attend to something back in my room." He said to me, gently handing me back the book in my hands and then facing me.

"I'll talk to you later?" he asked me in wonder, as if it was a question. I smiled, nodding my head at him and seeing another smile on his face. He then walking out of the room and past Rosalie, who gave him a small smile. As soon as he was gone, I felt like something bright inside of me was now dim. How silly to think like that when I just met him. I walked over to Rosalie, who's small smirk was back on her face.

"I see you kept busy." She said to me in a matter-of-fact tone. I gave her a bit of a shocked tone.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, trying to hide the fact that I was still thinking about him. She laughed slightly, her laugh was like beautiful bells, something I was always jealous of. She raised a eyebrow at me, and I knew she saw the interaction between myself and Trevor.

"Sojouner, I can see it in your eyes. You like this boy." She said to me, the tone in her voice sounded rather happy. By then I couldn't help but have a small smile on my lips.

"It's about time you found someone to talk to that was attractive." She said to me in a low tone, having me laugh from that remark and she smiled from it as well.

"Please, Rosalie. I only see him as a valued customer." I said to her in retaliation. I only wanted to be professional and nothing else. Nathaniel wouldn't be pleased if I took a interest to him, would he? Rosalie shook her head slightly.

"Sojouner, I can see it in your eyes. You find him interesting, and there's nothing wrong with that." She said in a simple tone to me, a small smile on her face I couldn't help but feel a small smile on my lips when she said that. The tone of her voice made me happier. It also made me wish that I had a female companion around here more often.

"Rosalie I wish you lived closer to help me with struggles like this." I said in a groan, walking over to the couch. I sat down in a huff and I heard a small chuckle from her.

"Perhaps you should stay with us sometime, it'll get my mind occupied from the recent events." She said aloud to me, muttering the last part to herself but I could hear it form my spot. I looked over at her and raised a eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked her wonder. She gave me a grave look and was about to answer when I saw Carlisle and Nathaniel walk over to the doorway. Rosalie looked over at the both of them as I stood up, seeing a serious look on both of her faces. Whatever they were talking about seemed so serious and so grave, having me worry in my spot about what was going on.

"Sojouner, we wish to talk to you about something." Carlisle said to me aloud in a serious tone, having me stay silent and merely nod my head. I knew whatever was coming from him was going to effect not only his family, but mine as well.

* * *

The Cullen family as trying to catch a nomad vampire named Victoria, who was trying to hunt down and kill a human girl named Bella. Now I heard of this Bella girl from Emmett once or twice, saying she caught Edward's heart and how she wasn't scared of them being vampires. It made her unusual to me, yet interesting at the same time. How a human girl would capture Edward's attention and heart.

Victoria lost her mate after the Cullen family killed him for trying to kill Bella some time before, making her want to go for revenge. I was a stranger to that kind of emotion, not knowing how it felt to have something so precious and important ripped from your life and in retaliation would want revenge.

She was very dangerous and the Cullens were doing as much as they could to try and protect Bella, along with keeping the peace with a shapeshifter tribe that lived near Forks. They didn't like the Cullens very much, and I didn't know why. Rosalie tried to explain it to me, but I still found it rather silly. Either way, they needed me apparently.

Carlisle had the thought of me going down with them to scan the area with my ability, hoping to see where Victoria was and also to find her in the future. Now I was never good with the future part of my ability, since I had to hold on long enough for it to go into motion. But I couldn't say no to Carlisle, since he was like a second father to me.

"Well, what do you think?" Carlisle asked me in curiosity. I looked from him to Nathaniel, seeing his eyes on me and a small nod from him. He approved of the plan, I then looked to Rosalie and Emmett, seeing them look at me as well. I thought of them as my own siblings, their input was just as important. Rosalie took Emmett;s hand in her and nodded her head. Emmett did the same, having me look back to Carlisle and nod my head at him. I was going to go to Washington and find this Victoria woman. I was going to find her and protect Bella from her. I was going to leave my hotel for the first time alone from Nathaniel, and I was going to leave Trevor. Oh Lord

I was going to leave Trevor.


End file.
